1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pilot light assembly for indicating the status of an electrical device powered at mains voltage.
2. Description of Prior Art
One application is in an electrical limit switch, where it is ususal to provide a pilot light to indicate the "on" state of the switch. In the past, this has generally been done by means of a neon lamp connected across the appropriate terminals of the switch. The neon lamp is usually secured to a cover member and connected to the switch terminals by flying leads. Assembling such an arrangement can be awkward and we have found that it commonly happens that, after the flying leads have been connected, the cover member (which can be of heavy construction for safety reasons) is dropped by the assembly person. The resulting strain on the leads can cause bad joints or fracture the wire.